The One
by Ayacchi
Summary: Después de... una pequeña relación, todo ha cambiado. Completamente todo. ¿Podrá volver a ser como antes? *COMPLETADO* R&R!!
1. Where You Are

Where You Are  
  
"Te echo de menos. . . cada amanecer, cada atardecer. . . Deseo tenerte entre mis brazos. . . sólo una vez más. . . sólo un segundo más. . . "  
  
Ron Weasley abandonó la idea de conciliar el sueño. No debería haber leído aquella carta. De haber sido así, ahora estaría tranquilo, durmiendo apaciblemente.  
  
"Quiero besarte de nuevo. . . quiero ser tuyo. . . y que tú seas mía. . . cómo antes. . . como hace tiempo. . . "  
  
Se levantó y dirigió hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y miró al cielo: la noche era hermosa, estrellada. tal y como la mutila noche que vio a su lado.  
  
"Todo me recuerda a ti. . . pero no te lo diré. . . jamás lo sabrás. . . porque creía que ya lo sabías. . . y ahora me dejas. . . "  
  
Suspiró. Resignado, se puso una bata y se encaminó al salón. Encendió el televisor, cogió el mando y se tumbó en el gran sofá. Miles de recuerdos iban y venían. . . y todos tenían a aquella chica como protagonista. Miró hacia la gran mesa de cristal y vio el sobre. . . Aquel sobre que le había quitado el sueño durante una larga semana. . . Alargó el brazo y lo cogió, sacó la pequeña carta y la leyó otra vez.  
  
"Querido Ron,  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que tan bien como yo. No quiero entretenerte mucho, sé que últimamente estás muy ajetreado con el trabajo.  
  
Pero me gustaría decirte personalmente que me casaré dentro de tres semanas. Viktor y yo hemos elegido una pequeña capilla que hay en aquel pueblecito de la costa, cerca de donde tú vives. Me gustaría que fueses mi padrino, si no es mucha molestia.  
  
No hace falta que respondas. Iré para allá a visitarte dentro de una semana.  
  
Cuídate,  
  
Hermione"  
  
La tiró al suelo con desdén. Se llevó la mano a su rojo cabello y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Para qué vas a venir? ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe a la boda? ¿Por qué tienes que torturarme así?"  
  
Se levantó de nuevo, mirando de un lado a otro, presa de un ataque de nervios. Caminó hacia la cocina y sacó un bote de pastillas. Las había estado necesitando desde que recibió aquella. . . noticia.  
  
Pareció tranquilizarse. Pero no podía seguir así. . .  
  
"¿Por qué me dijiste que me querías, si ahora te vas?"  
  
Salió de la cocina y decidió tomar el aire. Salió al patio, y miró a su alrededor.  
  
"Todo está como tú lo dejaste. . . nada ha cambiado. Todo me recuerda a ti. . . "  
  
Suspiró. No podía seguir así. Resolvió cambiar algunas cosas del patio, usando la magia, ahora que no podían verlo los muggles. Cambiar la apariencia del patio, tal vez cambiaría algo de los pensamientos de Ron. Ella ya no estaría presente allí fuera. . .  
  
"No puedes hacerme esto. . . Jamás pensé que fueses tan. . . cruel. . . "  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar. Se sentó en el salón, donde el televisor seguía encendido. Recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Pensó que ella lo habría olvidado. Tal vez sería mejor así. Olvidar. Comenzar de nuevo. No preocuparse más por ella.  
  
De cualquier modo, no tendría ningún sentido seguir preocupado. Ella sería feliz a partir de entonces. Iba a contraer matrimonio con la persona que quería. Lo tendría todo. Todo. . .  
  
Olvidar. . . Tenía que olvidar. . . Se cuidó de que no hubiese ninguna foto se la chica en toda la casa, al menos de forma visible. Momentáneamente, logró apartarla de su mente.  
  
Hasta que un coche se detuvo en la puerta.  
  
*************  
  
¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ayy. espero que les haya gustado. . . porque a mí sí. . . jeje Lo acabo de escribir aquí en unos 20 minutos. . . así que tampoco esperaba gran cosa, pero me gusta, por l oque he decidido subirlo ^^  
  
Díganme si les gusta, porque tengo una idea en la mente para el segundo capítulo. . . pero no lo subiré si no les gusta este, claro ^^  
  
Ah!! Dedicado especialmente para: Isilme, Rupert Fan y CurlsofGold, que creo que les va esto jeje ^^  
  
R&R!!!! 


	2. Beautiful

Beautiful  
  
Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido fuera. Sin mirarse al espejo, se apresuró a ver quién podría ser.  
  
La puerta del coche se abrió rápidamente y una chica salió de él: de pelo castaño, liso y largo hasta la cintura, con la piel morena. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, a la cadera, y un top blanco, también ajustado y demasiado corto, que dejaban ver el piercing en el ombligo que Ron le había regalado hacía tiempo.  
  
- Hermione. - dijo Ron, sorprendido.  
  
La chica se volvió, sonriendo. Cogió la cazadora negra y cerró el coche con llave.  
  
- ¿Me abres? - preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Claro. - respondió Ron, aún sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Buscaba las llaves, pero no las llevaba consigo - Espera. tengo que entrar. no las he sacado.  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo la chica.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Ron volvió con las llaves y abrió la puerta. Hermione entró en aquella casa que tantas veces había visto antes. Infinitas veces.  
  
"Ya nada será igual", pensó ella. "Ya no me verás como antes."  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ron, mirando su reloj - ¡Son las 4 de la madrugada!  
  
- Veo que no te he despertado. - dijo ella, en tono divertido - Venga, no te quejes, Ron Weasley. Ni tú podías dormir ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
  
- Que Viktor se despierte y no te vea a su lado. - respondió Ron, sombríamente. Ella lo miró, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Soltó la cazadora sobre el sofá en el que Ron había estado tumbado y se acercó a él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
- Me da igual lo que piense Viktor si no me ve cuando se despierte. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y lo que quiero ahora es estar con mi mejor amigo, ¿te parece bien?  
  
"¿Mejor amigo? ¿Es eso a lo que me has relegado después de todo lo que te he dado?"  
  
- No tengo nada en contra de eso, Hermione. absolutamente nada - respondió Ron, intentando sonreír.  
  
"Mantente firme. Quieres que ella sea feliz. No se lo estropees. Al fin y al cabo, quiere que sigas en su vida."  
  
El chico sonrió levemente. Ella también sonrió. Suspiró y miró alrededor.  
  
Había estado tantas veces ahí. en ese mismo salón. el pasado invierno por última vez. Tumbada en el suelo, semidesnuda, en brazos de Ron, mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Sintiendo sus besos. y ahora.  
  
Ahora ya no podría volverlo a hacer. Jamás. Suspiró, y comenzó a recorrer la casa, sin soltar la mano de Ron.  
  
- Veo que no quieres recordarme. - dijo ella, al ver que no había ninguna de las fotos que poblaban la casa.  
  
- ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione no respondió. Soltó la mano de Ron y se dirigió al salón, donde tomó asiento.  
  
- Voy a cambiarme - dijo Ron - Sírvete lo que quieras.  
  
Subió las escaleras. Hermione pudo escuchar cómo cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
Suspiró y se llevó las manos en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaría pensando?  
  
"No puedes esperar que siga pensando en ti. no después de. que vas a casarte con otro."  
  
Una pequeña lágrima asomaba por sus bellos ojos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello liso, y se puso en pie. Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Aunque todo le recordaba las noches de pasión vividas junto al pelirrojo, en aquella misma casa, en cada rincón. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó lo primero que vio. Se sirvió un baso, secó las lágrimas que ahora recorrían su rostro, respiró profundo y volvió al salón.  
  
Al ver que Ron tardaba, salió al patio. Quería ver la playa. abrió la puerta con un hechizo y salió a la calle. Miró hacia al izquierda. Todo estaba oscuro, pero la calle estaba iluminada por las miles de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Divisó la playa. tan bella, en calma. como tantas otras veces. Sintió frío. Se dispuso a volver, pero sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.  
  
Sobresaltada, giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Ron, por supuesto. El chico la miró, y sus ojos se detuvieron en el vaso que Hermione agarraba contra el pecho.  
  
- No deberías tomar eso - dijo él, quitándoselo de las manos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hermione - Estaba en tu nevera.  
  
- Pero no es para ti.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Vamos dentro.  
  
Ambos entraron de nuevo en la casa. Ron dejó el vaso en la cocina, luego se sentó junto a Hermione.  
  
La chica lo miró. Sentía un irresistible deseo de abrazarlo. besarlo. como antes. Como si nada la atase, como si nada la detuviese. Iba vestido completamente de blanco, con la camisa desabrochada.  
  
"Es un ángel.", pensó. "No se lo merece."  
  
- ¿Seguro que sólo querías ver a tu mejor amigo a las cuatro de la mañana? - preguntó Ron, tras un largo silencio. Ella rió.  
  
- Bueno. por muy extraño que parezca. sí. Quería verte antes.  
  
Ron sonrió. "Al menos. menos es nada". Suspiró.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es que te casas?  
  
- Ya ves. - dijo ella, con algo de tristeza en su voz - No me lo esperaba. No. - dijo, negando con la cabeza - Jamás pensé que me lo propusiera.  
  
- Pero Viktor. habéis estado juntos desde cuarto curso. Deberías haberlo supuesto.  
  
- No quería suponerlo, Ron. no quería.  
  
"No. no puedo llorar. no delante de él.". Volvió la cara para que el chico no pudiese verla. Secó las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ron, preocupado - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada. -se apresuró a responder Hermione, secando la última larga, aprovechando que los cabellos le cubrían el rostro y el chico no podía verla - No es nada. de verdad.  
  
Ron apartó los cabellos del triste rostro de Hermione. La vio tan. sublime. tan hermosa. Sintió enormes deseos de besarla, pero logró retener el impulso.  
  
Decidió abrocharse la camisa, para no volver a caer en la tentación. pero Hermione lo detuvo con una mano.  
  
***********************  
  
Hey chicos!! Segundo capítulo!!! Espero que os guste, y que lo lea más gente que el primero. . . porque sinceramente, ya lo tengo terminado, anoche soñé con él, y lo terminé esta mañana. Pero por lo que veo no le gusta a nadie, así que si no sucede un milagro y recibo algo más de ánimo, terminaré por abandonar FF.net. en serio, esto es frustrante.  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. El tercero y el resto están en sus manos. R&R.  
  
Ginger aka Ronnie xx 


	3. Forever in Your Eyes

Forever in Your Eyes  
  
"Eyes like fire - Burn desire // As we dance away into the night"  
  
Hermione detuvo la mano de Ron justo cuando éste había abrochado los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca que vestía. Los cabellos volvieron a cubrirle parcialmente el rostro, pero Ron podía sentir que su mirada se clavaba en sus ojos, y recorrían su lo que quedaba visible de su pecho.  
  
"This attraction - Fuels a passion // That's just too strong for us to try and fight"  
  
La chica comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No apartaba la vista de la camisa. Ron la miraba. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Ella iba a casare, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Aunque él no era el más indicado para detenerla. . . Lo estaba deseando. . . Siempre lo anhelaba. . .  
  
"Each moment we're together // I just never want to end // 'Cause I could never feel this way again"  
  
Hermione se mordía el labio inferior mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones, pero Ron le tomó la mano en un arrebato.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó. Ella lo observó, sorprendida, con la mirada oculta tras el cabello. Se humedeció los labios, volviendo a mirar la camisa. Se deshizo de la mano de Ron y finalizó la tarea.  
  
- Sólo hago lo que quiero hacer. . . - dijo ella - lo que debería hacer cada noche. . . con la persona adecuada. . .  
  
Ron la miraba, perplejo, al oír esas palabras. No daba crédito. Con la persona perfecta. . . Viktor era esa persona. . . ¿o no?  
  
- Hermione. . . - dijo el Ron, intentando evadirse de la chica - No deberías estar haciendo esto. . . Esa persona de la que hablas es Viktor.  
  
- No. . . - murmuró ella, agarrando su mano con fuerza - No es él, créeme. . .  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué te casas con él?  
  
- No lo entenderías. . .  
  
- Si no me lo dices. . .  
  
- No quiero hablar. . .  
  
Hermione lo besó con fuerza. Beso tras beso, Ron cesó en su inútil intento de escapar. Ella le estaba dando lo que él quería, lo que tanto anhelaba.  
  
Sólo un segundo después, ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, sobre la roja alfombra. Ron sin camisa, Hermione quitándose poco a poco su top, situada sobre el cuerpo de Ron, besando sus labios de nuevo cuando logró deshacerse del top, con pasión, cómo si fuese la última vez que fuesen a verse, a encontrarse. . . la última vez. . .  
  
Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de fuego y lujuria. A Ron le gustaba aquella mirada. Él siempre lograba que los ojos de la chica tuviesen esa mirada. . . algún tiempo atrás.  
  
Entre los besos y caricias, se quitaron el resto de la ropa, y Hermione comenzó a tararear una canción.  
  
" 'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right // To feel your body lying next to me  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me // All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize // A long that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living // Forever in our eyes"  
  
- Esa es nuestra canción - dijo Ron.  
  
- Lo sé. . . y me hace quererte aún más. te quiero, Ron Weasley, y te quiero ahora. . .  
  
- ¿Es lujuria lo que veo en tus ojos?  
  
- Sí. . . Viktor nunca tendrá el placer de verla. . .  
  
- No es hora de hablar de Víctor. . .  
  
- Sólo hazme sentir bien. . .  
  
"Lips so tender - I surrender // Everything I am is yours alone"  
  
Él obedeció. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Puso sus labios sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione, explorándolo, acariciando su piel suavemente. . .  
  
"When you tough me - All that I see // Fire feeling that my heart has never known"  
  
Había un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, pero no tenía comparación al fuego que desprendían aquellos cuerpos desnudos.  
  
Ron se detuvo para mirarla. Hermione estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra, desnuda, como otras miles de veces. Pero ahora era algo prohibido., ya que iba a contraer matrimonio en menos de una semana. Prohibida, y había acudido pidiendo amor. Rogando amor. Y estaba con el único que alguna vez se lo había dado. . . Ron. . . quien estaba quitándole a Viktor algo que sería suyo muy pronto. . .  
  
Hermione agarró la mano de Ron, y le indico que se colocase sobre ella.  
  
"You're all I ever dreamed of // you're my every fantasy  
  
Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me"  
  
- No quiero esperar - dijo la chica - Sé que no volveré a sentir de esta manera nunca mas.  
  
- No digas nada. . . No es hora de lamentarse. No digas que me quieres, si eso fuese cierto, no te casarías. . .  
  
- No conoces las razones. . .  
  
- Y no quiero saberlas. . . no ahora. . . sólo te quiero a ti, Hermione. . . sólo a ti. . .  
  
" 'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right // To feel your body lying next to me  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me // All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize // A long that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living // Forever in our eyes"  
  
Pasaron toda la noche allí, en el suelo del salón, sobre la alfombra, juntos. Besándose, acariciándose. . . Acrecentando el dolor que ambos sentían al acercarse la boda. . .  
  
"Si solo tuviese valor para decírtelo. . . " pensó Hermione. "Pero no lo tengo. . . no. . . no ahora. . . "  
  
Ron la besaba sin parar, y ella le respondía. Era lo único que sabía hacer, esperar que Ron la besara para dejarse llevar. . . esperar a Ron. . . no a Viktor, con quien iba a casarse. . .  
  
- Te quiero Ron. . . - dijo.  
  
- No. . . - respondió el chico, mirándola a los ojos - No me quieres. . .  
  
- Sí. . . - gimió ella, y sintió algo que nunca jamás volvería a repetirse. No con aquella intensidad.  
  
Había estado deseándolo durante tanto tiempo. . . desde la última vez que se encontraron. Ella suspiró y se abrazó a Ron.  
  
- Digas lo que digas. . . te quiero. . .  
  
- Ojalá pudiera creerte. . .  
  
"You're the one my heart beats for // You're my everything and more  
  
It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore // All the things I feel inside  
  
Are too strong for me to hide (baby) // I need you by my side  
  
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes"  
  
******************************  
  
¡¡Hola Chicos!!! Perimero: ¡¡Gracias por los reviews!! Sí, ya sé que tengo desactivado lo de reviews anónimos, pero así me evito el recibir insultos y flames ^^ La verdad es que me habéis dado los ánimos para continuar, muchas gracias!!  
  
Gracias a: Agatha L., Aiko-Shiteru, MarlenGryffindor, JeRu, hermiginny13, Sophie*Aiko, ronytom y lora chang.  
  
Y especialmente a: Rueprt Fan y Princess Leia Skywalker.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado este. . . sí, ya sé que está subidito de tono, pero bueno. . . bah ^^ Por cierto, que es un song fic, por si no os habíais dado cuenta jajaja!! La canción es "Forever in your eyes", y la canta Jessica Simpson, es preciosa, os aconsejo que os la bajéis y leáis el fic con la canción de fondo ^^ jeje  
  
Espero que os guste!! R&R!!! 


	4. You Should Be Mine

:: You Should Be Mine ::  
  
"Viniste aquí. . . buscando amor. . . rogando por el amor que una vez tuviste. . . el mismo adiós al que le estás diciendo adiós. . . Aquí estás. . . en el último lugar en el que deberías estar, acabas de darlo todo. . . y yo te lo he dado a ti. . . y ahora te marcharás. . . "  
  
Ron suspiró. Se levantó y miró alrededor. Qué desorden. Tenía que recoger la habitación, en caso de que Viktor decidiese aparecer. . .  
  
Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y mediante un conjuro recogió todo aquel desorden que poblaba el salón, dejando a Hermione en el centro de éste, desnuda, cubierta sólo con una sábana, dormida tranquilamente, soñando. . . con una sonrisa en su rostro, cubierto por algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello.  
  
Ron decidió no despertarla. ¿Por qué? Ella vino, tendría que irse por su propia voluntad también. Se dirigió a la cocina., y se sirvió el mejor desayuno que había tomado en su vida. Estaba realmente satisfecho con él mismo. En sólo una noche, Hermione había dicho más que en todos aquellos años. Ella lo quería, lo amaba.  
  
"Ella me quiere. . . me ama. . . y me necesita. . . Herm vino aquí buscando algo que nadie más puede darle, sólo yo. . . y ella lo sabe. Va a casarse. . . lo sé. . . Pero ella no quiere a Viktor, me quiere a MÍ"  
  
Sonó el teléfono. Ron dejó en la mesa la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- ¿Ron? Soy Harry.  
  
- Hey, Harry, tío ¿qué pasa?  
  
- Tío, estoy metido en un atasco increíble. . . No sabes cuánto echo de menos la Saeta de Fuego ahora. . .  
  
- Se la devolviste a Sirius, ¿recuerdas? Idiota - Ron rió, al igual que Harry al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
- Ya lo sé. . . pero de todas formas no me serviría de mucho en el mundo muggle, ¿no crees? Oye. . . ¿Vas a ser el Padrino de Hermione?  
  
- No hay otro remedio. . .  
  
- ¡Hey! Si tú no quieres, yo soy el siguiente en la lista - Harry soltó una carcajada - Pero oye. . . ¿qué sucede? Te noto raro. . .  
  
- Debería ser mía, ¿sabes? Debería. . .  
  
- ¿Está ahí?  
  
- Sí. . . vino a las cuatro de la mañana. . .  
  
- Y vosotros dos. . .  
  
Ron no pronunció palabra.  
  
- ¡¡Dios!! - gritó Harry - ¡Lo has hecho otra vez!  
  
- ¡Yo no! Ella. . . ¡Ella empezó! Dice que me quiere, Harry. . . pero hay. . . "grandes" razones. . .  
  
- ¿Qué clase de razones?  
  
- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. Sinceramente, Harry. . . abandono. . .  
  
- ¿Qué? Idiota, acabas de decir que debería ser tuya, y abandonar no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo, ese no es el espíritu. Créeme.  
  
- ¿Propia experiencia? - dijo Ron, riendo.  
  
- Tú lo has dicho.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Está ahí contigo?  
  
- Sí, pero está dormida. Nos hemos levantado muy temprano. . .  
  
- Y os acostasteis muy tarde. . .  
  
- ¡Tú, cállate! Eso no te importa. . .  
  
- Oh sí, claro que me importa, es mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ron, divertido.  
  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Escucha, creo. . . creo que esto ya va a empezar a moverse. . . Llegaremos esta noche. tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Por supuesto, señor. Os estaré esperando.  
  
- Y tú, aún tienes una semana, ¿me oyes?  
  
- ¿Una semana?  
  
- Una semana. Nos vemos esta noche.  
  
Y colgó el teléfono. Ron hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Una semana. . . una semana para mostrarle que ha tomado la elección equivocada. Para mostrarle que soy el único para ella. . . el único que puede darle todo lo que necesita. . . para mostrarle que debería ser mía."  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo, el teléfono sonó otra vez.  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- ¿Es. . . Ron Weasley? - dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
- Sí. . . ¿quien es? - inquirió Ron.  
  
- Soy Víctor. . . Krum. . .  
  
Ron palideció. De los millones de personas que poblaban el mundo, tenía que haber sido él quien llamase. . . Víctor. . .  
  
- ¿Me recuerdas? - preguntó Viktor.  
  
- S. . . sí. . . - musitó Ron.  
  
- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
"¡Mejor que nunca! Acabo de acostarme con tu prometida, ¿qué tal tú?"  
  
- Bien. . . gracias. . . - contestó Ron - Espero que tú. . . también. . .  
  
- Sí, gracias. . . Oye, tú sabes. . . ¿creo que Hermione fue a tu casa anoche?  
  
- Erm. . . sí. . . sí, ciertamente. . .  
  
- Sí, ella no podía dormir. Dejó una nota diciendo que podría estar allí. . .  
  
- Oh. . .  
  
- Sí, podrías decirle. . .  
  
- Lo siento, está dormida - interrumpió Ron.  
  
- Oh. . . bueno. . . en ese caso, a lo mejor puedes despertarla y decirle que estaré ahí en. . . digamos. . . una hora. . .  
  
- ¿Una hora?  
  
- Sí, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. ¿Lo harás, por favor?  
  
- Erm. . . sí. . . claro. . .  
  
- ¡Gracias! Bueno, te veo en una hora entonces.  
  
- ¿Sabes cómo usarlo? - preguntó una voz desde la puerta.  
  
Ron miró a Hermione, quien seguía desnuda, tapada sólo por la sábana de seda, sonriéndole.  
  
"Cada vez que te miro, veo que quieres más. en tus ojos veo lo que realmente buscas. . . "  
  
- Sí. . . Harry me enseñó.  
  
- Gracias, Harry - dijo ella, riendo, acercándose a Ron - ¿Quién era?  
  
- Viktor.  
  
Hermione se detuvo, palideciendo, con preocupación en el rostro.  
  
- Dice que dejaste una nota.  
  
- ¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
- Que estabas durmiendo.  
  
- ¿Y qué dijo él?  
  
- Estará aquí en una hora.  
  
Ron regresó a su silla, mientras ella lo seguía.  
  
- Deberías vestirte. - dijo él.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Después de lo que hicimos anoche me estás diciendo que me vista?  
  
- No se diferencia de las demás veces que lo hemos hecho. Además, vas a casarte con otro.  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada. Él tenía razón. Ahora, el lazo que los unía estaba más que roto. Ya no había ningún lazo. La noche anterior Hermione hizo el amor. . . "Y él tuvo sexo", pensó.  
  
- ¿Te vestirás? - preguntó Ron, de nuevo - No me gustaría meterme en líos con el novio, señorita Granger.  
  
Ella abandonó la habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentó en el gran sofá, y comenzó a acariciarse el pelo.  
  
"Ya no me quiere. . . y tiene todo el derecho a odiarme. . . "  
  
Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Miles de lágrimas caían de su hermoso y triste rostro.  
  
Él la besó dulcemente.  
  
- Te quiero - dijo ella, al notar el sedoso tacto de los labios de Ron.  
  
- Y yo te quiero a ti, pero esto no está bien.  
  
- ¿Y a quién le importa?  
  
- A mí. . . esto. . . estoy viviendo en una mentira.  
  
- Y yo en una pesadilla. . . y tú eres el primer rayo de luz que veo. . .  
  
- Shh. . .  
  
Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos encontraron un camino bajo las ropas de Hermione. Ella no intento evadirse.  
  
- Si soy tu luz, ¿por qué me dejas?  
  
- No lo entiendes. . . no tengo la suficiente fuerza para decírtelo. . .  
  
Las manos de Ron estaban ahora secando las lágrimas de la chica.  
  
- No llores - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Pero no puedo evitarlo. . . sé que no estoy siendo sincera contigo. . .  
  
- Está bien. . . - susurró Ron, besándola - Está bien. . .  
  
- No, no lo está - dijo ella, llorando.  
  
Ron la abrazó fuertemente en sus brazos y le besó la frente. Ella lo abrazó también y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.  
  
- No llores - susurró Ron, cuando sonó el timbre - Está aquí.  
  
- Voy a dejar mi sueño para ir con mi pesadilla. . .  
  
- No digas eso. . .  
  
- Es la verdad. . .  
  
- Sécate esas lágrimas - dijo Ron, sonriendo - Vuelve esta noche. Harry y Ginny estarán aquí.  
  
- Volveré.  
  
- Bien. . .  
  
- ¿No vas a. . .  
  
- No. . . no puedo mirarlo a la cara después de lo de anoche - respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
Ella también sonrió.  
  
- Acompáñame hasta la salida, al menos.  
  
- Está bien. . .  
  
La acompañó a la puerta. Sabía que Viktor estaba hablando, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención. Hermione estaba demasiado hermosa para atender aquellas palabras.  
  
- Vámonos - dijo Viktor. Ella asintió y se volvió hacia Ron.  
  
- Te veo esta noche.  
  
- Seguro, estaremos esperando.  
  
Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Me estarás esperando?  
  
- Ya he esperado bastante. . .  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
- La única razón por la que voy a casarme. . .  
  
Ron la miró, seriamente.  
  
- . . . es porque estoy embarazada. ..  
  
***********************-***********************-**********************- *****************-****************  
  
Hola chicos!!! Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado!!! Porque a mí sí ^^ Para que veáis que Herm no es mala. . . Bueno, algo así ^^  
  
Hey!! Dejar pronto los reviews porque sólo quedan 2 capítulos!! Supongo que querréis saber el fin, no?  
  
Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a Rupert Fan ^^ Que ayer la dejé con las ganas jajaja ^^ Sorry hun!!  
  
R&R!! Espero que os guste!! 


	5. Stole

:: Stole ::  
  
- ¿Que qué? - preguntó Ginny, con la boca abierta.  
  
- Estás de coña, ¿verdad? - añadió Harry.  
  
Ron se levantó, y comenzó a andar en círculos, rodeando la gran mesa del salón.  
  
Harry y Ginny acababan de llegar. Ron no quería "fastidiarles" la llegada, pero no podía evitarlo, tenían que saberlo.  
  
- Pero. . . - dijo Ginny - Eso no puede ser. . . bueno. . . sí que puede ser, pero. . . ¿Casarse sólo por un bebé?  
  
- ¿Tú no lo harías? - le preguntó Harry. La chica dudó.  
  
- Yo sí lo haría. . . - dijo Ron en un suspiro - Me gustaría que mi hijo tuviese a su verdadero padre en casa. . .  
  
Hubo un largo silencio, el más terrible de todos. Se podía tocar la tristeza con ambas manos, y había un gran sentimiento de dolor.  
  
Ginny le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor a su hermano. Le dolía que Hermione estuviese haciendo todo aquello. No daba crédito. Conocía a Hermione, sabía que no era así. . . no podía haber cambiado tanto. Ginny se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hermano, quien la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, a punto de llorar.  
  
- No te lo mereces. . . - le susurró la pelirroja a su hermano.  
  
- ¿Cuándo va a venir? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Se supone que ya debería estar aquí. . . - respondió Ron, aún abrazando a Ginny, mirando a Harry - Si no os importa. yo me voy a la cama. no. no creo que pueda soportarlo más. . . me duele la cabeza. . . solo de pensar que ese. . . gilipollas me está robando algo que es mío. . .  
  
- ¿Quieres una aspirina? - dijo Ginny, débilmente, mirando a Ron, preocupada.  
  
- Sí. . . - respondió el pelirrojo. - Súbela, por favor. . .  
  
Sin otra palabra, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Ginny, tras coger una pastilla y un vaso de leche caliente, subió también, y estuvo unos minutos con su hermano. Cuando bajó, se sentó junto a Harry en el suelo - pues Harry tenía la pequeña manía de sentarse en el suelo - apoyado contra el sofá, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
- Harry. . . - dijo Ginny - Ron está mal. . . muy mal. . .  
  
- No se lo merece. . .  
  
- Deberíamos hacer algo. . .  
  
- No hay nada que podamos hacer, Ginny - dijo, rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su frente - Ella ha tomado una decisión. Y ya has oído que Ron. . .  
  
- Sí, que él también lo haría. . . - Ginny levantó la vista, y miraba directamente a los ojos de Harry - Pero ¿no ves que ella ha. . . jugado con mi hermano?  
  
Harry parpadeó un par de veces. No se había percatado de aquel pequeño detalle. Hermione siempre había estado con Viktor, desde que se conocieron en cuarto curso. Y desde que salieron de Hogwarts - quizás hasta antes - se veía a escondidas con Ron. De eso hacía ya 5 años. . .  
  
- Es cierto. . . - dijo Harry al fin - No me había parado a pensar. . .  
  
- Siempre lo ha estado usando. . . - dijo Ginny, llena de rabia.  
  
- Cálmate. . . - le susurró Harry, besándola.  
  
Se oyó el rumor de un coche fuera, y el timbre sonó al instante. Hermione había llegado.  
  
Contra su voluntad, Ginny salió a recibirla. A Hermione le hizo mucha ilusión volver a ver a su mejor amiga, pero, evidentemente, la notó bastante fría. Igual con Harry.  
  
- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó, una vez dentro.  
  
- En su habitación - contestó Ginny, fríamente - Está mal. - añadió, mirando a Hermione a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la chica, preocupada - ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
- Tú - respondió Ginny, y abandonó la sala.  
  
Hermione la miró, como si no comprendiese nada. Harry suspiró y se sirvió un vaso de una bebida extraña, la misma que había tomado Hermione, y que Ron le había quitado de las manos.  
  
- ¿Quieres? - le preguntó Harry.  
  
- Ron no me deja. . . - dijo ella, aún extrañada por el comportamiento de Ginny. - ¿Qué le. . . - comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.  
  
- Ron nos lo ha contado. . . el motivo por el que te casas - aclaró Harry, tomando un sorbo de su copa.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sobremanera, pero su rostro se ensombreció. Seguro que Harry también la odiaba. Pero tampoco podría reprocharle nada a él. Al fin y al cabo, podría decirse que había estado jugando con el mejor amigo de ambos.  
  
- Si piensas que he estado jugando con Ron. . . - dijo al fin - Te equivocas. . .  
  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó Ginny, irónicamente, desde la otra punta del salón. Había vuelto a entrar en la sala, y tenía los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Ginny. . . - dijo la chica de pelo castaño - Sabes tanto como yo que quiero a tu hermano. . .  
  
- Cualquiera lo diría - la interrumpió ella, bruscamente.  
  
- Lo sé. . . - suspiró Hermione - No os culpo si me odiáis. Sé que parece como si lo hubiese usado, pero no es así.  
  
- ¿Entonces? - insistió Harry.  
  
- Estaba. . . "obligada", a estar con Víctor. . . Aún no sé el motivo. . . en realidad no quiero saberlo. . . supongo que querría dar buena imagen ante todo el mundo y eso. . . y que yo sería perfecta para el papel. . .  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo consentiste? - preguntó Ginny, aún de pie, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Porque sabía que tendría a Ron. . . - contestó Hermione, con la mirada fija en el suelo - Pero jamás me imaginé que esto podría pasar. . . nunca. . . Dios. . . qué estoy haciendo. . . Ginny suspiró y se acercó a Hermione, que estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas.  
  
- No llores. . . - dijo la pelirroja, agachándose junto a su amiga, retirándole el pelo de la cara - Ron está durmiendo, no querrás despertarlo y preocuparlo aún más. . . además, no es bueno para el bebé que estés triste. . . si te casas por él, al menos que nazca sano. . . - añadió, sonriendo. Hermione la abrazó fuertemente, y musitó un "Lo siento" que al parecer, sólo Ginny oyó.  
  
***********************  
  
Al fin, el día más temido por Ron, Harry y Ginny, y tan ansiado por Viktor, llegó. Hermione no pronunciaba palabra sobre la boda desde que estuvo con Ginny y Harry aquella noche. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Ron.  
  
Ya estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba la novia. No hay necesidad de decir que Hermione estaba preciosa. (N/A: seguid los links para ver el traje, es que no tengo ganas de describirlo ^^ http://image1ex.villagephotos.com/pubimage.asp?id_=1224035 || http://image1ex.villagephotos.com/pubimage.asp?id_=1224036 Ah, y se supone que Herm lleva velo, parecido al traje, por supuesto)  
  
Hermione y Ginny se encontraban el hotel donde se hospedaban la primera y Viktor, dándole los últimos retoques a la novia.  
  
Ginny le ponía bien el velo, mientras Hermione se miraba en el espejo, terriblemente seria.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
- No lo sé. . . - respondió Hermione - No quiero casarme, Ginny. . . no quiero. . .  
  
- No puedes echarte atrás - le dijo la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado.  
  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Creía que tú querías. . .  
  
- Ya no importa lo que yo quiera. Todos tenían razón. Es lo mejor para el crío, estar con su verdadero padre. Pero. . .  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Me duele que mi hermano esté. . . tan mal. . .  
  
- Y a mí. . . no sabes cuánto lo siento. Y lo peor es que no he podido hablar con él en esta última semana. . .  
  
- No ha querido hablar con nadie.  
  
- Dios, ¿tan mal está?  
  
- Un poco. . .  
  
Hermione se levantó, y se detuvo ante la ventana de la habitación. Contempló la vista unos instantes. Ginny la observaba. De repente, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se quitó el velo.  
  
- No me caso. - dijo.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? - gritó Ginny, poniéndose en pie - Tú te casas. . . ¿o quieres que Ron sufra aún más?  
  
- ¿Cómo? No entiendo. . . - dijo Hermione, confundida.  
  
- Sé que no es fácil de entender, pero. si no te casas, entonces Ron pensará que estabas jugando con él realmente. . . Además, no es bueno jugar con el futuro del bebé. . . - añadió Ginny, poniendo su mano sobre la barriga de Hermione, que seguí igual como siempre, aún estando de tres meses.  
  
- Pero. . . - balbuceó Hermione - Si. . . no quiero. . .  
  
- Tienes que casarte. . .  
  
Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Ron había llegado. Estaba listo para llevar a Hermione al altar, muy a su pesar.  
  
- No quiero casarme. . . - repitió Hermione, en voz baja.  
  
- He dicho que tienes que casarte - repitió Ginny, sonriendo - Pero no he dicho con quién. . .  
  
*************************  
  
Hola chicos!!!! Ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ ¿Qué os parece? A mí me gusta ^^ Perdonar lo del traje de Herm, espero que hayáis podido seguir los links, porque intenté subir las fotos en el texto pero no me dejaba. El caso es que era el traje que más me gustaba de los miles que he visto antes de terminar el capítulo ^^  
  
Bueno, el último capítulo está a punto. . . ¿No queréis saber qué pasa al final? Esto es una amenaza: o recibo más reviews, ¡¡O NO HAY FINAL!! Mwahahah!!!  
  
Miyu: ya sabes que tu capítulo es el último, así que convence a la gente para que deje reviews ^^ jajaja!!!  
  
R&R!!!  
  
Ginger Weasley: Ronnie's Lover #3 


	6. The One

:: The One ::  
  
Todo el mundo miró hacia atrás, cuando Hermione entró en la iglesia, con su padrino, su mejor amigo, y ex-amante, Ron.  
  
Ginny, que estaba de pie frente a Viktor sujetando los anillos sobre un cojín de color dorado, a punto de llorar. Ron y Hermione parecían. . . hechos el uno para el otro. No podía entender por qué. . . sólo por un bebé. . . y sólo unos instantes atrás le había dicho que siguiese adelante con la boda. . .  
  
Harry estaba extremadamente serio. Miró a Hermione a medida que ésta pasaba por su lado. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Ella intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo. Entonces la mirada de Harry se detuvo en Ron. Sus ojos estaban considerablemente tristes y apagados, como si no hubiese vida en ellos.  
  
Llegaron al altar. Ron se situó a la derecha de Viktor, quién sonrió a la novia.  
  
Había muchos fotógrafos y periodistas. Obviamente, esta boda era la boda del año. El gran Viktor Krum iba a contraer matrimonio con una de las mejore brujas de todo el Mundo Mágico. Y además, la chica era preciosa. El resplandor de los miles de flashes iluminaba toda la iglesia.  
  
Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, y un gesto de impaciencia en su rostro. No le gustaba aquello. Le había rogado a Viktor que no permitiese la entrada a los fotógrafos. Pero Viktor adoraba la fama. No quiero complacer a su prometida.  
  
Al fin, la ceremonia comenzó.  
  
Ron no prestó atención en toda la celebración. No tenía por qué, él no iba a celebrar nada. Podía sentir las miradas de Ginny y Harry en él, pero no se las devolvió.  
  
Ginny estaba llena de ira. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione había estado jugando con los sentimientos de su hermano, pero entonces recordó su última conversación. . . Hermione quería a Ron más que a nada en el mundo. Una lágrima humedeció sus mejillas.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado. Jamás pensó que Ron pudiera hacer aquello.  
  
"Debe estar realmente enamorado. . . eso no es bueno. . . "  
  
Observó que Ginny estaba llorando, e inmediatamente supo la razón: el dolor y sufrimiento de su hermano. Entones, vio a Viktor hablando con Hermione.  
  
- Has estado en otro mundo durante toda la ceremonia. . . - susurró Viktor.  
  
- ¿Qué? Lo siento. . . - dijo Hermione, distraída.  
  
- Ausente. No estás aquí.  
  
- Lo sé, lo siento. . . Es que. . . es que no puedo. . . creer. . . que esté haciendo esto. . .  
  
- Sí, lo sé. ¿No es genial? - añadió él, sonriendo.  
  
- Sí. . . - dijo ella, pensando en Ron, cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos fuese el pelirrojo quien estuviese a su lado, en lugar de Viktor.  
  
Y el gran momento llegó.  
  
- Viktor Krum - dijo el párroco - ¿Toma usted a la señorita Hermione Granger como legítima esposa, y jura amarla y protegerla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
- Sí quiero - sentenció Viktor, sonriendo.  
  
- Hermione Granger - comenzó el párroco, de nuevo.  
  
Hermione no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba. Podía oír una voz hablando, pero todo lo que podía ver era dos ojos marrones, tristes, mirándola. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba esperando.  
  
- Si. . . sí quiero. . . - balbuceó, mirando a Ron, quien apartó su mirada de ella inmediatamente.  
  
- Si alguna persona tiene algo en contra de este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - dijo el párroco.  
  
Harry y Ginny miraron inmediatamente a Ron. Lo mismo hizo Hermione, si importarle que todo el mundo la viese. Tenía la esperanza de que Ron dijese algo para que ella fuese suya otra vez.  
  
Dentro de Ron se estaba librando una batalla, una gran guerra. No podía escuchar ninguna de las voces que le hablaban desde el interior de su corazón. Tampoco era consciente de los rumores del exterior. Miró a Hermione, acto seguido bajó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Hermione sintió que alguien la estaba apuñalando. Miró a Ron, a punto de llorar, sin entender por qué no dijo nada. Entonces miró a Harry, quien musitó algo. Hermione recordó.  
  
Viktor tomó sus manos.  
  
- Yo os declaro. . .  
  
- No - dijo Hermione, quitando sus manos de las de Viktor, como si quemasen, como si le hiciesen daño, y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
  
Todo el mundo la miraba, incluso Ron, que estaba llorando.  
  
Hubo miles de luces en el interior de la Iglesia-. Flashes. Millones de fotografías de aquella escena.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó Viktor, atónito - Cariño. . .  
  
- No me llames cariño - dijo Hermione, firmemente - He dicho no.  
  
- Pero. . .  
  
- No te amo.  
  
Hermione no prestó atención al rumor general que invadía todos y cada unos de los rincones de la iglesia. Hermione caminó hasta colocarse en el centro de la iglesia, entre las hileras de bancos, de manera que todo el mundo podía verla.  
  
- Me gustaría que todos abandonasen la sala. Déjennos solos. Únicamente Viktor, Ginny, Harry y mi padrino, por favor - dijo.  
  
Lentamente, todos los asistentes a la "boda del año" abandonaron el recinto.  
  
Sin embargo, la señora Granger estaba sonriendo a su hija.  
  
- ¿Por qué sonríes? - le preguntó el señor Granger.  
  
- Nuestra hija - respondió su mujer.  
  
- Pero. . . ¡ha arruinado su boda!  
  
- ¿Lo crees así de verdad?  
  
El señor Granger miró a su mujer sin comprender nada.  
  
- Viktor no era su futuro - dijo ella - Vamos, salgamos fuera.  
  
Cuando estuvieron solos, Viktor miró hacia atrás.  
  
- Usted se queda aquí, padre - dijo Viktor, mirando al párroco, que se estaba marchando. Entonces miró a Hermione - ¿De qué va todo esto?  
  
La puerta principal se cerró a las espaldas de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Me lo explicarás? - inquirió Viktor - Deberás estás contenta, ahora todos los periodistas y compañía. . .  
  
Viktor fue interrumpido por la mirada de Hermione.  
  
- Si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto - susurró Ginny a Ron. La pelirroja estaba de pie junto a su hermano. Harry permanecía en el banco, sin atreverse a mover un músculo.  
  
- Eso es exactamente, Viktor Krum - dijo Hermione, amenazadoramente - lo que estaba pensando. La prensa - dijo, animosamente - Me preguntaba si les gustaría conocer toda la verdad. . .  
  
- ¿La verdad? - balbuceó Viktor.  
  
- Sí. La verdad. Aparte del hecho de que ya saben que esta boda no se celebrará, de que saben que no te quiero. . . pero creo que ya han tenido suficiente. El resto nos concierne a nosotros cinco exclusivamente. - Hermione miró al párroco - Lo siento, padre - dijo - Lo siento por todo lo que va a oír.  
  
Ron había dejado de llorar. Ahora estaba en pie junto a Ginny, extremadamente confuso.  
  
- Bueno. . . - dijo Hermione, sonriendo dulcemente - querido Víctor. . . te odio.  
  
Aquellas palabras resonaron en toda la iglesia Ginny abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Harry no entendía qué estaba pasando, al igual que Ron. Tampoco el cura tenía mucha idea. Viktor simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra.  
  
- Es. . . todo lo que haces. . . todo lo que has hecho - prosiguió Hermione. - Siempre has puesto tu vida social lo primero. La fama lo era todo para ti. Aún lo es. Pero, no todo era tan malo. Reconozco que te quería al principio - dijo, sin poder evitar que una lágrima asomara a su rostro - Te quería. . . lo habría dado todo por ti. . . - la voz de Hermione era una mezcla entre indignación y odio - Pero entonces conocí al verdadero Viktor: solo preocupado por lo que el resto del mundo diría de él. . . - Hermione movió la cabeza en un gesto de indignación - Me querías sólo porque era una bruja un tanto lista, ¿verdad? Y guapa. ¿Voy bien hasta ahora?  
  
Los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en los de Viktor. Éste era incapaz de hablar aún. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla de nuevo, sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Harry e incluso el párroco estaban impresionados.  
  
- Gracias - dijo Hermione - Tu silencio significa mucho para mí - añadió, sonriendo amargamente, como si hubiese albergado alguna esperanza de que aquello no fuese cierto - Voy a continuar entonces. Bien. . . sólo un año después de terminar Hogwarts, me pediste que fuese a vivir contigo. Compraste una preciosa casita junto a la costa. Todo era maravilloso, hasta que comenzó tu afán por obtener fama y ser más que una celebridad cualquiera. Sólo estabas en casa cuando alguien te había pagado una suma considerable de dinero para una exclusiva sobre ti y tu novia, la de la cara bonita. Y, por supuesto, cómo puedo olvidar el placer. sólo una vez al mes. . . el mayor placer del mundo. . .  
  
- Yo. . . yo no estaba con ninguna otra. . . si es a eso a lo que te refieres. . . - dijo Viktor tímidamente.  
  
Ron se ruborizó, y Ginny tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.  
  
- Lo siento entonces - continuó ella - porque yo tuve una relación de 4 años con. . . - miró a Ron, una mirada que todo el mundo, excepto Viktor, pudo notar - alguien. . . - volvió a mirar a Viktor - Esa relación me hizo más fuerte. Realmente ya no me preocupaba por ti. Él era el único en mi corazón. . . mi luz. . . y aún lo es.  
  
Viktor estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, aún consciente. El párroco corrió en su ayuda, mirando a los demás, que permanecían inmóviles. Ron tenía la mirada fija en Hermione, y escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras que ésta había pronunciado e la cabeza. La chica estaba en la mitad de la iglesia, con una expresión triste en su rostro, varias lágrimas humedecían su rostro, mientras ella miraba a Ron, intentando sonreírle. Harry, lentamente, se colocó al otro lado de Ron, y sonreía a Ginny, quien a su vez le sonreía a él, impaciente.  
  
- Me has sido infiel. . . - dijo Viktor al fin, sentado en uno de los escalones que llevaban al altar.  
  
- Muy agudo. . . - susurró Harry.  
  
- Hermione. . . - volvió a hablar Viktor - eso no puede ser verdad. . .  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó la chica - Siempre había estado enamorada de él, Víctor, siempre. Mucho antes de que tú aparecieses. Pero, supongo que por cualquier niñería, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de confesar lo que realmente sentíamos. hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
- Es que es demasiado tarde. . . - dijo él - el niño. . . el bebé. . .  
  
- Mi bebé - dijo Hermione - ¿Sabes? Justo antes de la boda, Ginny me dijo algo. . . más valioso de lo que ella misma cree. . .  
  
Ginny la miró, con curiosidad en sus vivos ojos color miel. Ron no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero sintió un gran deseo de abrazar y besar a su hermana.  
  
- Me dijo que tenía que casarme. . . pero que no me decía con quién. . . y luego. . . antes, hablamos del bebé. . . Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta. . . es imposible que me hubiese quedado embarazada de ti, Viktor, si estoy de tres meses. . . ¿Recuerdas? Tenías una sesión de fotos no sé dónde, y estuviste fuera todo el mes. . .  
  
Ginny sentía que necesitaba gritar o saltar. . . necesitaba moverse, estaba demasiado contenta para quedarse quieta. No cabía en sí de júbilo. Harry no podía evitar sonreír y mover la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. . . y Ron. . . Ron estaba allí de pie, en medio de todo, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, petrificado. Algo se estaba moviendo dentro de él. Sentía ganas de llorar. quería llorar. . .  
  
- No sé cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes. . . - se lamentó Hermione.  
  
Viktor tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería creer lo que acababa de oír. Le costó bastante tiempo recobrar la compostura. Resignado, sólo pudo hacer una pregunta.  
  
- Es evidente que esto ya no tiene solución. . . - dijo - Al menos. . . dime quién es el afortunado. . .  
  
Hermione sonrió dulcemente y miró a Ron. Esta vez, Viktor sí captó aquella mirada.  
  
Sin pronunciar palabra, se dispuso a salir de la iglesia lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba a punto de alanzar la puerta, Hermione lo llamó.  
  
- Devuélveme el anillo - dijo la chica,  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Viktor, sin comprender.  
  
- Sí, el anillo - repitió Hermione - Lo compré yo, ¿recuerdas? Los dos.  
  
Viktor le lanzó el anillo de mala gana y salió, dando un estruendoso portazo.  
  
Todos en el interior guardaron silencio. Fuera se escuchaban rumores, pero eso ya no importaba.  
  
Hermione se acercó un poco más a la puerta, para recoger el anillo. Después se dio la vuelta, mirando a Ron.  
  
Éste seguía sin poder moverse, deseando romper a llorar, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
  
Ginny y Harry se hallaban a un lado, cogidos de las manos, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía.  
  
Hermione murmuró algo para sí, y al ver que nadie decía palabra, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar el edificio ella también.  
  
Ginny intentó zafarse de las manos de Harry, pero éste se lo impidió.  
  
- Sea lo que sea que pase - susurró - deben hacerlo ellos, no tú. Tú ya has hecho bastante.  
  
Justo cuando Hermione alcanzó la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, una voz la llamó. La voz de Ron. La chica se volvió, intentando no sonreír.  
  
Ron estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, mirándola, llorando de felicidad.  
  
- Te quiero - dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
Ella sonrió y corrió hacia el chico.  
  
No hace falta que aquel beso fue el más apasionado que los presentes habían visto jamás. El párroco se dispuso a marcharse por segunda vez.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Padre! - lo llamó Hermione - ¿Dónde cree que va?  
  
- Hay una boda que celebrar - dijo Ron.  
  
***************************************  
  
¡¡Hola chicos!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado mi fic ^^ Como ven, se acabó lo que se daba. Y bueno, espero que fuese de su agrado ^^  
  
Ah1! No sé quién me dijo que las embarazadas no podían hacer el amor. ¿¡¡cómo que no!!? Ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran!! Sólo han de tener cuidado.  
  
También me pidieron que el último capítulo fuese largo. . . yo creo que ha sido lo suficientemente largo, ¿no? Jeje ^^  
  
Por supuesto, este fic va para mis niñas: Miyu WC y Rupert Fan ^^ Os quiero 1000000000000x100000 chcias!!! Y también para JeRu, que Rupert Fan me dijo que te gustaba muco el fic jeje ^^  
  
Ah, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de que éste es mi regalito de Navidad ^^  
  
R&R!! please!!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY: Ronnie's Lover #3 


End file.
